Mad World
by Evil-Luna
Summary: Because Bulma is depressed Trunks takes it upon himself to raise his sister but becomes obsessed with Bra only to find out something else is going on with her. Warning: INCEST! and no I don't care what you think about it lol. AU i guess.
1. Chapter 1

I guess for a long time I have only seen her. We have been so close even though are age difference is five years. When she was born I took it upon myself to be her protector since my mother suffered from a depression she never quite pulled herself out of, after Bra was born. Of course, when this sickness began devouring my mother, it became harder for my father to communicate with her or even be around her. Instead of supporting her he turned away into himself. At five years old I didn't really understand what was going on, but reflecting on it I realize he was just neglectful.

So as I said I took it upon myself to protect Bra and take care of her. Even though my mother hired someone to watch her I ended up taking her from the help and doing whatever needed to be done. She was mine back then. As she grew up she hung on my every word. I tell her stories about starting school and growing up and she would always tell other people that I told her that so it had to be true.

I was ten when she started school. In the weeks leading up to it I changed my mind about telling her the truth. Her eyes waited for me to speak again about the nice teachers and the friendships from classmates, but the pictures started to pop into my head. She would run off with her friends and leave me behind. I would no longer have any influence on her or hold any real value to her. There were no friends in my corner but she would easily make them, unless I lied to her.

The fear grew in her eyes as I conjured up lie after lie about the mean children that wanted to steal from you, the evil teachers who waited for you to mess up. Our blue eyes met but she was too young to the smirk behind mine. She believed me and came home from her first day in tears because she had made school miserable for herself based on what I had said. Of course I was there to take her into my comforting arms and she fell in beautifully.

Neither mom nor dad were aware of the stories I was telling her. Mom was a zombie most of the time obsessively doing something that made no sense or didn't need to be done. She was slipping away and everyone just stood around to watch. Dad just didn't want to hear about anything. He was too wrapped up in whatever it was he was doing. Either he was gone or just locked up training for whatever. Bra would try to cry to him but he would only tell her to stop crying and go play, so she came exactly where she belonged, with me.

Once in a while she would almost adjust to school, but I would scare her with some other story to keep her away from people. It became difficult to come up with stories once in a while so I had to remind her of past ones to get by till the next time.

As time went I by I became increasingly aware that she was beautiful, even as a child. I watched her with great interest, trying to picture what she would look like at my age. I felt an ache in my gut to be close to her, but I knew I could not do what I wanted to. I let her sleep in my room, pulling her close to me to feel her little body and imaging what she would be like in the future. I thought we could be together when she was old enough, but she began to rebel against me, I guess that's where most of the story begins.

A/N: this is short cause I'm testing it out. Tell me if you like it and I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Around age thirteen Bra started to change. Her attitude became rebellious and she stopped listening to me as much. Although I think she still held my opinion pretty high, she didn't show it much. Instead she would try and counter just about everything I said. She was almost in high school though, and she still had not made any friends.

Her frustration with mother's state became increasingly painful. Mom spent most of her time obsessively doing meaningless things around the house, arranging books, or hanging things different ways on the wall. If she spoke at all it was usually, "Does this look right," a meaningless question that she never listened for an answer for. Sometimes I would catch Bra yelling at mom while she sat staring into the wall. Mom never responded and it only upset my sister more.

We were still very close, I still let her in my room quite a bit and she did the same for me. It was a pleasure for me to let her sleep next to me. Every chance I got to explore her body further I took but did my best not to go too far. She never complained, sometimes she would move into my touch but I still controlled myself the best I could.

I noticed things really starting to change the next year. She would be gone during the day. The house was big enough that she was probably around but she never seemed to like to be alone before then.

"Bra, where were you," I asked her at night.

"When?"

"I couldn't find you earlier today. Where did you go?"

She was quite for a minute. I was disappointed I couldn't see her eyes or expression. "I just wanted to be alone. Can I do that or are you going to whine about it?"

"No it's fine," I sighed, a little annoyed she'd even say that, "I just wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong."

"Well there's not."

I let it go. The next morning, however, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I waited for her to head to school in the morning. After she grabbed her stuff a few minutes before she had to catch the bus she said goodbye to me and to my father, who didn't respond. As soon as I heard the door shut I got up and headed to her room.

The room was already a mess. It seemed like all of her possessions were strung out across the room. She must have been searching for something before I came in. I took a quick look around the room, looking for any typical secret keeping items. All I could find was a box on her desk that held a small notebook. She seemed like the kind of little girl that would have a diary. I opened it up to the first page:

_"I am six years old today. Mom won't say much to me. Maybe I did something bad?"_

I flipped forward a few pages:

_ "The kids at school scare me. Trunks said they were all bad they would try to get me to do bad things or hurt me. I do want a friend though. I saw dad today and he talked to me some more-"_

Dad's talking to her?

_ "I like dad, he actually sees me and talks to me like Trunks. Sometimes I wish mom would just die, she's dead right now anyway."_

I flipped further through the book and the writing turned to scribbles and sketches of nothing in particular. Then I found something of interest on a recent page:

_Things I like:_

_Red, shopping, reading, night, rain, storms, my room, Trunks, and Vegeta._

_Things I hate:_

_Kids, teachers, cats, homework, my mother._

Why would she like dad? It's not like he's done anything for any of us. At least I was on the list I guess.

I put the book back in the box on the desk. Turning around in place, I took another look around the room. Not much here. Everything that was in her room was on the floor, out in the open. I turned to leave the room and almost ran into my mother.

"Mom?"

She just looked around the room, "Don't clean your sister's room. She won't know where you put anything."

I sighed, "I wasn't cleaning her room. What are you doing?"

"She needs to clean it. I don't like it looking this way."

"I'll tell her mom. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Tell her to clean her room."

"I will," I mumbled as I watched her walk back to the livingroom.

A/n: thanks for reviewing. I will work on the next chapter right away.


	3. Chapter 3

She was in my bed the night before, lying close to me. I could feel her heart beat slowly against my chest. Her face is buried in my shoulder and I can feel her lips brushing my neck. The feeling excites me, it's wrong, but it's part of the thrill.

I pull her closer to me, into me she doesn't fight it. Her body is up against mine curling into the shape of mine, and filling in the empty space. I want to be with her, be part of her, inside her. My hands tremble with excitement and fear, if I get caught dad will kill me, but I can't help myself. She lifts up her head to look at me and I'm searching her eyes for some kind of sign to continue. Her mouth closes around mine, I let my hands search her but as I touch her back I make a startling discovery.

"Bra, what is," I turn her around and turn on my light.

"It's nothing," she covers the scratches on her back with the sheet and sits up. "I need to go."

"Bra," I didn't know what to say.

Something in my eyes must have made her mad because she got up and pulled her shirt on frowning, "It's none of your business. And I'm not going to fuck you, that's sick, you're my brother act like it!" She stormed out and left me in shock.

Her last comments to a while to sink in, I was more concerned about her back. Where did it come from? Why was she so mad? Then I remembered, the way she acts, her notebook, and her list. Bra likes Vegeta! There was no real proof yet and even though I knew part of me didn't want to know, I had to find out the truth.

I waited the rest of the week. Hardly saying anything, I watched her. Everything she did I knew about. I saw her studying, I knew what she was reading, writing, I heard her yelling at mom, and greeting dad every morning. She didn't notice this obsession I grew and I wasn't about to tell anyone.

For that whole week I kept thinking I was wrong, I was just paranoid. Nothing she did pointed to that. It's not like she was sneaking off or kissing him goodbye. If I was wrong though, where did those scratches come from? I waited patiently for the moment, I knew it would come something had to be going on.

It was Saturday and my mother got a call from ChiChi. She asked her to come over. Mother didn't actually take the call, I did, but I told her and she seemed actually kind of happy. At first I almost offered to take mother to see her friend, but I remembered my mission for the week and even though I hadn't found anything so far, I needed to stick to it. I asked ChiChi to pick up my mother, I was worried about her but I knew it would do her good to get out of the house and see her old friend.

About an hour later Goku showed up to the house greeting everyone cheerfully, "Hello Trunks, Hello Bulma, Hello Vegeta," Bra was in her room.

Vegeta just scoffed, I guess that was his way of saying hi. Mom didn't answer Goku but she began to talk to herself about how it was time to go and that she was ready. Dad didn't even look at her, he didn't seem concerned, I had to fight back the urge to punch him.

"Hi Goku," I replied trying to fake a smile, "Hey take care of my mom, will you?"

"Sure will! I figured flying would be faster than taking the car so I came instead of ChiChi. Plus, Goten and Gohan are fighting and I think ChiChi is better at handling that," He laughed, I couldn't believe he was so cheerful all the time.

"Fighting, what happened?"

"Oh nothing serious, Goten just sticks his nose into everything that Gohan does. I guess it's a little brother thing?"

I laughed, "Yeah I guess so. I wouldn't know."

Goku shrugged and smiled, "Well anyway, ChiChi is really excited to see Bulma again so we'd better get going. See ya! Vegeta." Dad just nodded at him and watched them walk out the door. He looked over at me, I was glaring at him without even knowing it, but he shot me a look back.

"What?!"

I shook my head and looked away. There was nothing I had to say to him, I would never win in a fight against him anyway. I didn't want to face that look in his eyes. After everything I knew and suspected I could not make eye contact with that monster.

He walked away and I went to my room. If they were doing something the opportunity was perfect tonight. My heart jumped and my stomach ached. I didn't want to know but I had to. I pushed my ear up to the wall to listen for my sister, she was still there and it was only noon anyway. My eyes were feeling pretty heavy since I spent most of last night dreading my mission. I rested my eyes and ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up I felt a panic in my head, I checked the clock and it was nine o' clock already. Did I miss it? Quietly I got out of my bed and pushed my ear to the wall, nothing. In fact I couldn't hear anything in the house. I stepped outside my room doing my best not to make a lot of noise. The house was quiet, which seemed unusual.

I made my way down the hallway listening to the sounds in the house. Things sound different when you really listen in the silence. The floor creaked under my feet like a bomb going off in my head, everything I did felt so noisy, they would catch me for sure. There were so many places to hide in the house it was hard to figure out where they might be. I checked the guest rooms, I figured it would make the most sense to fool around there since no one ever goes in there, but there was no one there.

The living room was empty, training room, Bra's room, kitchen, dinning room, guest rooms, empty. There was no trace of anyone in the house. I made my way back to my room deciding I lost this search, but then I heard something. A sigh. A thump. I headed in the direction the sound was coming from no longer caring if I was making noise or not. When I found the sounds peak my heart dropped. It was coming from my parent's room. My heart began to try and reason with me. 'Mom's probably home and I'm sure dad forces himself on her sometimes. You were asleep you don't know that she didn't come home!'

Carefully I reached for the knob. This time I didn't make a sound but my heart was going a mile a minute, my stomach trying to pull itself from the floor. With one quick quiet jerk I opened the door a crack and looked into the dark. She was against the wall, her legs wrapped around Vegeta's body. He was holding her up as they moved violently against each other. She seemed desperate, tightening her grip on his neck and keeping her mouth to his. My stomach took another dive, I thought I was going to be sick.

As I headed back to my room I felt an ache in my heart stronger than before. I loved her but… What is she doing? Why? My mind kept focusing on my mother, it seemed like everyone had abandoned her in her time of weakness. I slammed my room door behind me unable to control my anger. I began throwing things around my room violently. This couldn't be happening, she loved me, I love her! My fingers raked at my face pulling off the mask hoping to erase what I had just seen. Tears started to form behind my eyes but instead of crying I began laughing. It was hysterical and I felt as if I was going mad. "My sister loves red," I yelled, "My sister loves shopping. My sister loves me and she loves to fuck my dad!"

A/N: thanks so much for reading, it's not over yet! Also thanks for being so nice to me keep the reviews coming and let me know if there are any incest stories like this one I may like I started a community for them thank you, lots of love.


	4. Chapter 4

There were a few weeks after that when I could not speak. Bra acted normal, she came to my room to hang out and sleep. It didn't even seem to strike her as odd that I wasn't talking, but she didn't say much to me either. She lies next to me in bed, sleeping on my arm. All I could do was trace the scars on her back. My mind drifted with the marks up her back. Images of what I could do to her started trickling in my mind. I could have killed her then or hurt her. 'It would be so easy,' I thought as I slid my hands on her neck, 'to squeeze the air out of her. To take her life.' Her body moved off of my arm and towards the end of the bed. She hadn't woken up but I decided not to push it further.

After much debate and a lot of time to think about it, I decided to confront my sister. However, I knew I couldn't just go up to her and say something about it, I was going to have to catch them again. As much as I didn't want to see them together I told myself it was for a greater good. I would confront her and she would hopefully have to stop the affair. Maybe I would even tell her I love her and he's just using her. She would come around all I had to do was help it along.

I had forgotten how long it took me to catch them the first time and grew impatient. The sooner I could catch them the sooner she would come to her senses. All I could think to do was to find a way to get my mother out of the house, if she was gone for the day they would be able to do what they wanted without too much worry. I may even be able to make them think that I am out of the house for the day. The plan was exciting me and I almost laughed out loud at the idea. After I fixed Bra all I would have to do is help my mother leave dad, then life would be perfect.

Bra headed off to school in the morning leaving the rest of us silent at the table. My mother was pushing the food on her plate around and my father was watching her. What was he thinking? I wanted to know. Her eyes moved from the food to my father's eyes, but he looked away. Maybe he had some guilt in his heart. I laughed to myself, dad feel guilty, what a joke.

"Are you going to eat or not," Dad didn't even look at her when he talked to her. Instead his head was turned to the wall.

Mom stared at the back of his head for a moment and shrugged off his comment. I smiled at her, "You should eat mom. Did you have a good time with ChiChi?" She didn't answer, didn't even look at me. Her silverware dropped from her hands onto her plate and she pushed her plate to the middle of the table. Dad slammed his fist on the table and stormed out of the room without saying a word. Did he actually care about her?

"Can I help you mom," I gathered up the stuff on the table and she helped.

"Thank you," she mumbled smiling.

"Mom," I tried to catch her before she left the room, "What is dad's problem?"

"Oh it's okay Trunks you don't have to help me," She was either losing it or good at pretending she was. "Go on now."

I nodded, "Okay, mom. I love you." I waited for a second to see if the silence would break but it didn't.

On my way back to my room I heard the training room door slam shut, dad must have been in there. I still couldn't believe that he had actually acted like he cared about what mom did, even acknowledged her existence. If he cared why was he sleeping with his daughter?

Later that night I walked around the house in the dark. Bra wasn't staying in my room so I figured I might be able to catch her doing something bad. To my disappointment I found her asleep in the living room. Her school books were laying under her head, she still had a pen in her hand. I decided to pick her up and bring her back to her room. Her body was so light in my arms I felt like some sort of hero carrying her to safety. I smiled to myself thinking, 'Soon you'll be safe from him. I promise.'

On my way back to my room I heard a faint noise coming from the bathroom. It sounded like someone was in there but I couldn't quite make out what the noise was. Bra was in her room so it couldn't have been her. I took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom. The door opened easily under my soft touch. Mom was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest holding her arm. Blood slipped down her arm like a tear, it was in her hair and on her face. I panicked, "Mom! What happened!" I rushed to her side and searched her body for the blood. Mom was crying hard I couldn't calm her down.

The blood was coming from a cut below her stomach. She kept touching it and smearing the blood on her body. I could feel tears start to come to my eyes I couldn't get her to calm down. My mother was bleeding so much I thought she would just bleed out. Dad finally came to the bathroom and I realized I was yelling at mom trying to figure out what happened. He pushed me out of the way and grabbed her hands so he could look her over. I ran to the other room to call someone.

Mom ended up in the hospital of course. Dad, Bra, and I stood in the hallway waiting for the doctor. I kept my eye on my father watching his expression. Searching for some concern, anger, or any emotion. He looked back and my and shot me a glare, "What?"

"What happened to mom?"

"I don't know," he looked away. I shook my head but this made him angry. "What Trunks!? You think that I did that to her," he laughed, "You don't know anything."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything to her. She does this to herself. She's crazy."

"Well what have you done to help her," I tried to hold back the anger but I couldn't help myself. "What the hell have you done for her! You don't even notice that she's around half the time."

"I don't have to answer to you."

All the anger was about to come out but I had nothing to say to him. I slammed my fist into the wall and walked out to the waiting room. Vegeta laughed behind me but he didn't stop me from leaving. We found out that mom was going to be in the hospital for a little while longer and I took Bra home.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for not freaking out lol. I warned you Thanks again for the support keep it coming and show my other stories a little love if you are interested.


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the night alone in the house with Bra but it wasn't the right time to confront her. She would just deny it and I had no proof to back up my accusations. Most of the night I spent looking at her thinking of what I would say. I thought about how nice it was going to be to yell at her and make her feel like shit. It was better that she know that dad doesn't love her before she gets too into the relationship. If I were the one to tell her she would thank me later and I would be a hero.

She stirred next to me and sank further into my embrace. I couldn't wait for the day she would do that while she was awake. She would tell me she loved me and kiss me on the lips. I wanted to feel loved by her, be loved by her. Her body pressed against mine making me nervous and excited. Bra's body was small and fragile in my hands. I could just imagine crushing her in my arms, breaking her limbs.

My hands searched her body while her eyes were closed. They slipped under her clothes touching her soft skin. The feeling sent a great sensation down my stomach. I let my hands move around her body faster finding every spot on her I wasn't suppose to touch. Finally my hand rested between her legs on the inside of her thigh. My mind was running circles deciding if I should make the final move. Part of me was hoping she would move again so I could let my hand slip by accident into her pink flesh. She didn't move the rest of the night and I didn't either.

Morning came and brought my father home with it. Bra was happy to see him but I didn't say anything. I listened to him tell her about mom, sounded like she'd be in the hospital for a few days more, but she would be fine. Her eyes shifted to the floor. I couldn't tell if it was out of sadness or disappointment. Either way Bra seemed to use it as an excuse to jump into Vegeta's arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she let out a sad sigh. Dad responded by grabbing her and setting her at arms length, "She'll be fine. Maybe they'll put her on something." Bra sighed again and broke away heading back to her room.

"Is she really going to be okay," I mumbled trying not to look at him.

I could feel his cold gaze on me, "Of course she's going to be fine."

"So what was wrong with her? Why did she do it?"

He was quiet for a minute and then grew angry with me, "I don't know. Why does she do anything? She's crazy."

I clenched my mouth shut. He always said that about her but he never did anything to help her. If he was so sure she was crazy why was he still with her? Why did he even bother with her?

Vegeta walked out of the room leaving me alone. I stood there for a minute frozen in place. 'This is a perfect time to see if they will do anything,' I whispered to myself. With that my body obeyed my mind and moved forward to follow my father.

Dad was in his room around the corner talking to my sister. I pulled myself against the wall to listen in.

"She's going to be fine," dad said.

"That's not it," Bra yelled.

"Well then what," He yelled back at her.

There was a minute of silence and I peeked around the corner. Bra was sitting on the bed staring nervously at the floor. Dad was putting something in the closet trying not to look at her.

"Well," Bra started to explain herself in a matter of fact tone but quickly withdrew herself when dad turned to her, "I'm glad she's okay. I don't know what's wrong."

Vegeta sat next to her on the bed. She pulled her legs onto the bed and underneath herself. Her arms wrapped around his neck again and pulled tight around it. He stared ahead at the floor as she pulled herself closer burying her face in his neck. I studied his face from the hallway, watched his expression change. His chest moved deeper with his breath till he finally turned to her. The surprise on her face looked like fear as he quickly turned to her, biting into her lip.

I put myself back against the wall of the hallway. It was hard enough to watch it get that far, I didn't need to watch anymore. All I had to do now was wait for her to come out. Yes, I would wait here and catch her in the lie. She would have to stop her little affair and she would see that I love her.

I lowered myself to the floor and cupped my hands over my ears. My mind was full of my wonderful fantasy of her loving me. I didn't notice the time going by, I didn't notice the noise, because I was lost in my mind.

"Trunks what are you doing," Bra yelled breaking me away. She grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me into her room. "What the hell are you doing?"

At first I didn't know what to say. The transition out of my fantasy had left me disorientated. I gathered my thoughts and pulled myself together stuttering through my first sentence, "What are you doing?"

"What?"

I regained some of my confidence and began the fight I had prepared for, "What the hell are YOU doing? You are fucking dad? What are you thinking?"

She laughed nervously but held her ground, "What are you talking about. I was talking to dad and you were trying to listen in. Can't you leave me alone? Don't I spend enough time with you?"

"I didn't hear any talking Bra."

She glared back at me for a moment and accepted the defeat. "What do you think you are going to about it? Mom's out of her damn mind and it's obviously okay with dad. You have NO solid proof just what you think you heard."

I laughed at her. I felt like I was entering a whole different state of mind. My anger was taking over and at that point my only desire was to see her go down. "So," I said calmly, "You want me to get some video proof or something?"

Bra pushed me away, "You are sick Trunks! That's sick! Get out!"

"Who's sick? YOU are fucking dad. I'm just an observer." I was surprised at how calm I was. My personality had taken on new traits and I was actually winning this battle making her feel uncomfortable.

"You have been wanting to get into my pants for years now and you think I'm sick? Did you forget that you are my brother?"

"I didn't know people beating you did it for you. If I would have known that I would have slapped you in the first place."

"Get out!"

"He doesn't care about you at all Bra. You know that."

"I told you to leave. Now go!"

"Why? You going to go get dad?"

"Get out!" She grabbed onto my clothes and tried to shove me out the door. I stood in the doorway with virtually no effort, laughing at her. It was exciting to struggle with her I guess that was the saiyan in me coming out. With one movement I slapped her across the face and we both froze. She glared at me and moved before I could, pushing me out of the room and slamming the door in my face.

A/N: Okay sorry if it seemed like it took me longer. Again thanks for the support and thanks for the reviews I'm glad no one has said anything stupid yet lol. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Bra refused to talk to me for a few days but I followed her around anyway haunting her every move. She pushed through me scratching me or hitting me on the way but I would not stop. I liked her touching me no matter what that touch was. To tell the truth the little pain she caused me shot through my body giving me little bits of pleasure. If she had known she was exciting me she would have stopped I'm sure.

Thankfully, dad didn't notice that either of us was acting strange. He could careless anyway I guess but if he found out I knew about them I wouldn't put it past him to do something terrible to me. However mom came home and dad quickly turned his attention to her for a while leaving Bra and I to fight in the shadows of my mother's illness.

The day dad brought mom home I could see the disappointment in my sister's eyes. She stared at the floor as dad lifted our fragile mother up the stairs. He was showing some sort of tenderness and it was not directed at my sister. Staring at her I could see the jealousy drip off her melting her into something ugly. Before they hit the top step she turned sharply and headed to her room.

I didn't follow Bra instead I waited for my mother. It had been a few days since I had seen her and I wanted to see if the doctor had given her anything for her emotional problems. Not knowing what I expected to see I stood staring at her, searching her for some evidence that she was okay, but there seemed to be no change. She seemed weak at the moment. Her head was buried in my father's shoulder like a small child. I opened my mouth to speak to her when they walked close to me but my father just kept going. From the back I could see my mother's face. Her eyes were closed tight and her face was wet.

Suddenly I had a rush of regret. The whole time I thought about her coming home I was thinking I would tell her what Vegeta had done and then she would leave him and we would be happy. She was in no state to hear about what happened or what was happening behind her back. The way she clung to him told me that he was still important to her. How could that be when he just ignored her?

Dad took mom to their room and closed the door quietly behind them. The house was holding it's breath and I didn't notice until now. I pressed my ear against the door to see if they would talk about anything, but I heard nothing.

"What are you doing," Bra growled.

I lifted up my head and smiled at her. "I'm listening what does it look like."

"Why? Don't you do that enough?"

A smile spread across my face and I let my head lay back against the door again. "I think I hear something," I let her sit in suspense while I thought of what to say. I shook my head, "Why would dad do that to her? She JUST got back from the hospital."

Bra punched me in the shoulder and I fought back the urge to laugh. "You are disgusting." She headed back to her room and I followed her to push her buttons some more. "Stop following me," she spoke calmly.

"Bra," I said shutting her room door behind us, she didn't respond, "Bra? Bra?"

"What!"

"I love you."

"Shut up, Trunks," She sat down on her bed and picked up her schoolbook. Doing her homework was just an excuse to tune me out. I waited in the silence just staring at her trying to meet her eyes. "Trunks go away," she didn't even yell. I walked over to her and took the book out from under her arms. "Trunks! Please." She was staying calm but I wouldn't let her win.

"I love you Bra. Did you hear me," I started to yell but she just took the book back from me.

"I heard you, please go away."

The anger started to build in my stomach again and I knocked the book off of her bed with one violent swing of my arm. My feelings quickly turned, she wasn't listening to me she wouldn't listen to me. I could feel the sadness well up in my heart as she stared blankly back at me. I wanted a reaction I wanted some sign that she knew I was talking. Quickly, I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her face close to me, "I love you."

She struggled under my hands, "You are hurting me!"

I threw her back down onto the bed, "You like it. You like it when dad does it to you! Why don't you like it when I do it?" The anger and hurt I was feeling took over and I lost control of myself. Before I knew what was happening I began to hit her hard and fast. She curled up to shield herself from my blows but I didn't stop. It was fun and exciting I could feel myself gaining pleasure from her pain.

"Stop," she managed to yell.

In seconds I was on top of her grabbing at her wrists and pushing them above her head. My mouth found hers and forced itself violently against her. When the passion wore off I was surprised to notice she was not fighting me. I quickly pulled myself off of her and sat at the end of the bed.

"Bra, I'm so sorry," she didn't answer, "Bra I'm sorry."

"Stop! Are you done now?"

My head dropped and I could not look at her. I had ruined my chance of getting her now. How could I treat her like that she didn't deserve it? "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Bra sat up behind me and slipped her arms around my neck. I felt her lips touch my cheek and run down to my neck. The pleasure I felt returned and I turned to her and met her lips. She fell backwards pulling me onto her. For a minute I reverted back to the excited freak I was before but I quickly realized this could be the last time I was with her. I took my time running my hands and lips down her body. Nothing was off limits this time I could do what I wanted to her finally.

She pulled her clothes off fast and reached for mine even faster. I wouldn't let her rush me though even though it meant I had to fight her a little. Her hands ended up above her head where I wanted them but she wouldn't leave them there. She dug her nails into my back and bit me every chance she got I felt like she was fighting the whole process.

When it was over she lay next to me catching her breath. I watched her chest heave hard she was more tired than I was. My hand reached out to touch her but she pushed it away and turned away, "Go away, Trunks. You got what you wanted."

I was stunned at the cold sound her voice. She had invited me to do it and now she was acting as if I had forced her. Without argument I got dressed and left the room. Maybe I wasn't violent enough with her like dad was. I didn't really want to hurt her I just wanted to explore her and get to know her body like I had fantasized about so many years ago.

My room seemed like it was a mile away but I tried not to show that I was upset. Even though no one was around it wouldn't take much for my father to walk out and discover something was wrong with me. For some reason I walked right past my room and headed farther down the hallway. Maybe I wanted to check on my mother. The place was quiet and dark it didn't seem like anyone was home. I pressed my ear up to my parent's room door again. This time I heard something but I couldn't quite make it out. It sounded like my mom was crying but it could have been something else. I didn't feel like spying anymore tonight so I headed back to my room again and went to sleep.

In the morning Bra was gone before I even got up. Mom was in the living room like she always and dad was probably in the training room. I sat at the dinning room table and looked at my mother. Her eyes were slightly more red than usual and when she reached up to fix some things on the shelves I caught a glimpse of bruises on her lower back. I tried not to think about what I heard last night if I tried to interpret it now it would only make me angry.

A/N: I am soooo not good at the sex scene thing lol. I didn't want to get carried away but anyway thanks so much, again, for the reviews. There are not very many of you but I'm so happy there are some that like it I am growing very fond of it. More to come! See everyone in this story is messed up lol


	7. Chapter 7

It was a rare day where I actually wanted to sleep in. My body felt exhausted and I kept waking up and falling back into my dreams. That was one of my favorite feelings waking up in the middle of the night and laying there, tired, waiting to fall back asleep knowing that you had no reason to get up in the morning. It was relaxing to me to know that I had no responsibilities to wake up, no commitments that required my attention.

However, today, my sister rudely interrupted my sleep. She was quiet when she spoke like she was telling me some secret. Apparently she missed her ride to school so she wanted me to get up and bring her. I grudgingly removed myself from my dreams and fantasies to take care of her needs.

I was still partly asleep and not quite in my right mind. My eyes roamed around my sister's small body that was complimented by the tight pants and shirt she was wearing. Unfortunately she noticed my eyes wandering around her and returned my interest with an attitude. She rolled her eyes, "Trunks knock it off I'm not in the mood for that shit." My mind wasn't functioning well enough to respond in words so I just shrugged at her.

We got in the car and I finally noticed the time, only 8:00am. I looked over at Bra who was playing with the zipper on her long sleeve shirt. The cloth parted as she pulled the metal circle down. I caught a glimpse of her bare skin and the top of her chest. "Jesus Bra, I thought you 'weren't in the mood'. Knock it off."

"What are you talking about? Can't you just drive," She was irritated, I must have been the only person that could take her to school cause she still seemed awkward from our encounter.

"Aren't you suppose to wear a shirt under those things," I teased.

"Shut up. It's a shirt," she stared out the window and ignored me.

The ride gave my mind a chance to catch up with me and make me aware of the awkward position I was in. Scenes from that night played in my head, the sound of her moaning rang clear sending a sick feeling to my stomach and pricks of pleasure between my legs. Suddenly I wasn't so comfortable being alone with her. I did my best to pull my mind and self to the opposite side of the car.

My eyes wandered to her when we pulled up to the school, she was still staring out the window. Her expression was pretty blank but I could tell there was something wrong with her. "Bra, why were you late?"

"Oh my god, what? You think I was late cause I was fucking someone? Christ Trunks give it a rest," She started to open the door and I grabbed her by the arm forcing her back down. There was no hurry to get her in school she was already late. "I don't have time for this."

"Bra what is wrong with you?"

"Don't start! I asked you to drive me to school and you did that so let me out."

"We need to talk. Tell me what's going on. Please," My voice was soft, begging her for some sort of closure. I wanted her to tell me nothing happened even though I knew that was not the case.

"I don't need to talk to you about anything. There is nothing wrong. You may go home now," she reached for the handle again but rather than grab her I just started the car back up and took off. She was trapped now.

"Stop being like this and tell me. Why are you sleeping with dad," I tried my best to remain gentle and patient but I could feel the violence in me build up as I said the words. I was making something ugly into something she could feel better about she fucked him!

Her face twisted and she glared at me cutting through me with her eyes, I had to look away. "Why did I do it? Because I wanted to because I want to. Stop questioning me I thought we talked about this. I don't care what you think! He wanted to and I wanted to. Isn't that enough for you. Before you go crying in your head about how Vegeta molested me, or whatever, know that I started it."

We sat in silence for a minute and she let me absorb what she had said. My stomach felt worse. I felt like I could throw up at any minute, but she seemed satisfied seeing the damage she had done to me. "I started it! Does it make you feel better to know," she mocked, "No one makes me do anything."

"You don't mean that," it was all I could say but I knew I was wrong.

Bra laughed, "Whatever Trunks."

"What about mom? Doesn't it bother you that it would kill her if she found out."

"Oh god! Trunks really! Mom's a fucking corpse she doesn't do anything, she doesn't feel anything."

"You're wrong."

"Wake up Trunks! She's gone! I fucked Vegeta because I wanted to, I don't care about mom, and guess what, I like it! I don't want to stop and he likes that I can handle his sadistic behavior. There end of story! Stop bothering me about, you got to fuck me too didn't you. You think if mom found out you tried to rape me she wouldn't be hurt," she mimicked my soft sad tone when she mentioned mom. "Are you taking me to school or not?"

My grip tightened around the wheel of the car and I stared straight down the road. I could have strangled her. My sister was turning into a monster and my fantasy of saving her was beginning to look grim. I pulled the car over to the side of the road with no idea where I was and pushed her door open.

"Are you kidding me," she laughed but I didn't answer. "Fine, I'll call dad then. You might want to follow us if you feel like watching us fuck again." She got out and slammed the door with her backpack. Without thinking about how she would get to school or what would happen to her I took off and headed back home.

It wasn't until I got home that I regretted leaving her out there. I noticed both mom and dad were still home. "Mom," I walked over to her, "Did Bra call the house?"

Mom shook her head but it was my dad who seemed like he was listening. "What did she do now?"

I couldn't even look at him without remembering everything I had seen and heard. "Nothing," I shrugged.

"Did you take her to school?"

"No," I lied, "She ran into a friend on the way out and went with her, I had to pick something up in town." I could feel my father's eyes search me. I'm sure he noticed I wasn't carrying anything so before he could comment I broke the silence, "How's mom doing?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Ask her your self she's right there. You don't need to pretend she can't speak for herself." She didn't speak though, just kept doing her meaningless chore to keep herself occupied I guess. Vegeta ignored the fact that she didn't speak and he ignored me after that.

My gut burned with guilt. If dad was still here that probably meant she was still out there. I tried to tell myself she probably got to school, I couldn't have been that far away. Waiting for her to get home became hell I could only endure for an hour and I called the school.

An older sounding woman answered the phone in a pleasant voice. I explained who I was and how Bra missed the bus so I was checking to make sure she got there safe. The lady couldn't tell me because she wasn't in charge of that information. She put me on hold and transferred me to the attendance person. Right as the woman picked up I heard the front door slam loudly and I hung up on whoever was on the other line.

When I came out Bra was walking up the stairs. Mom and dad turned to look at her they both seemed surprised. "What are you doing home," Vegeta growled.

Bra came right up to me and stopped. She stared me down cutting through me with her eyes. I waited for her to tell them I had left her. "I missed the bus," she said softly aiming her anger at me.

"I thought you got a ride," Vegeta was growing more annoyed, he didn't usually have to deal with this kind of thing.

"Yeah well I skipped. I lied, I'm so sorry," she rolled her eyes but dad didn't seem to care what she had to say. He turned back around and ignored the both of us. Bra moved closer to me but I moved before she walked into me.

Right before she slammed herself in her room mom added, "Are you okay?"

A/N: Thanks again guys! I'm so happy with the reviews. Hm.. I think this is going well so I'm excited lol.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why didn't you tell them," I burst into Bra's room angry with her but relieved at the same time.

Bra looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about. She quickly dismissed my rude intrusion and went back to looking at her schoolbooks. Her hand was moving quickly in her notebook, she was writing something she was trying to cover up with 'I'm studying' bullshit.

"Come on, what's going on? Why didn't you tell them I left you?"

"I'm not trying to cause any trouble Trunks, you are. If I tell them they will get pissed, or at least Vegeta will, and then I will have to put up with that crap for weeks. I just don't want to hear it," she spoke like nothing happened like it wasn't a big deal.

I choked down my anger. How could she not acknowledge me like that? She just sat there writing like nothing had happened between us in the car. It was as if she had been someone else for the past few weeks. "Well, I'm sorry," I whispered it but she still heard me.

"Trunks just don't. I don't want to talk about this anymore you need to give it up," she was still calm as ever.

My mouth opened but I could not say anything back. Nothing I would have said would have made her back down or change her tone. She was playing with me this was just some big game to her. Maybe she had some sort of control over our father too.

She stood on her knees and inched closer to the edge of the bed right into my face. "Trunks the only one who is being difficult here is you," she whispered in my ear calmly telling me my place, "What I did was not meant to hurt anyone and you weren't supposed to find out. He wanted me to have sex with him and if you can't see that in the way he looks at me you must be really blind," She took a sharp breath indicating she just had an 'ah-ha' moment," Or, you've been so distracted by your own desire for me to notice anyone else's. You got what you wanted, did you not?"

I nodded weakly. Her lips grazed the side of my neck when she spoke. She was playing and she was winning. "That's not all I want from you," I mumbled shyly she must have no idea how I really feel about her.

"Oh? What else could you want? Did you want to do it again?" My stomach dropped when I felt her tongue slide down the side of my neck. I was letting her control me but I didn't want to stop her. "I'm up for it if you are," she laughed backing up slightly so that we were face to face, "Just say the word."

I looked at the floor and felt my face flush. "Bra," I paused. She raised her eyebrows urging me to continue.

"Yes?" The words wouldn't come out. I wanted to tell her I loved her, tell her I wanted her to stay with me and away from dad, but it wouldn't come out. "Come on," she urged, " I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you want." Her hands slipped down my chest and to my pants.

"Stop," I pulled her hands away, "This is not what I want. I don't want your meaningless sex."

"It's not meaningless," she laughed.

"Yes it is! You are willing to have sex with me and it will be the exact same as you having sex with dad."

Bra sighed, "Oh you want something special? That's bullshit and you know it. You are just mad about dad. Just let it go Trunks. I like you too," she teased.

I let go of her arms and looked away from her. "Please stop. I'm not stupid you know. You don't love anyone and I'm your brother you shouldn't love me and you shouldn't love our father either."

"I didn't say anything about loving anyone. It's much better that way anyway. Look at you, saying you love me so much but you are the one hurting and I am happy getting what I want."

"Are you really happy? Being dad's toy makes you happy?"

Bra shrugged, "I'm the one who is in control Trunks. I wouldn't let him use me unless that's what I wanted. You think I can't make him stop if I wanted to? There are plenty of ways to make sure that he never touches me again, but this is what I want." She laid her head on my shoulder and pulled me into her arms. "I told you that I am not trying to hurt anyone. You are only hurting yourself by reading too much into this."

"Why do you act so callous around our mother then?"

"Mom's just a shell. You know that but you don't want to admit it to yourself. She can't handle her life so she just retracted into herself. I don't want to hear anything about her. To me, she is dead, so just don't try to guilt me with how mom feels because she doesn't."

I knew that she was wrong about mom but she managed to make me believe her for a minute. Her words were heartless but she spoke so gently that I believed that she didn't want to hurt anyone. This was just another one of her stupid traps but I had blindly fallen in.

Bra kissed me on the lips pulling me further in. Her body was so small in my arms I could imagine that dad fantasized about breaking her every time she was in her arms. She felt like a small helpless animal and I felt like a sadistic kid squeezing her in my arms. She let out a small yelp under the pressure of my fingers on her skin. I realized I was gripping her harder than I originally thought.

"Sorry," I let go of her and tried to back up but she moved closer.

"No Trunks," She pulled my face back to hers and spoke in her calm gentle voice, "It's okay."

She continued to kiss me and I was pulled into her trap beyond any rescue. I was her toy now, just some person she felt like playing with at the moment. My mind was spinning, fooled by her gentle voice and touch. 'I win. I win. She's back.' I kept repeating it in my head until I believed it was true. Even on the way back to my room I was standing on top of some false pedestal glaring down at my father.

Mom was sitting in my room when I came in. She shocked me out of the high feeling that came after sleeping with my sister. Mom's face was blank and unreadable. She sat there staring up at me from the bed.

"Hi mom. Is there something wrong," I wasn't sure what to say to her but that seemed to be okay.

"Tell me something," She turned to face the window.

"Sure what?"

"Why are you always so upset all the time?" I was shocked to hear her say this. I didn't think she actually took any notice to what was going on around her.

"A lot of reasons, mom. I'm worried about you," I sat down next to her but still faced away from her.

"Why would you be worried about me?"

"No one else seems to be. I just don't understand what is going on with you. I want to help you but I don't know how. You never talk to anyone, you never tell anyone what they can do for you. At least go to the doctor and see what they can do for you."

Mom shook her head a little bit, "You think your father hurts me."

"I know dad hurts you, I'm not stupid. He hurts everyone. Dad's a monster."

"Why?"

"Because he hurts everyone! I just said why! Come on mom he sent you to the hospital didn't he?"

"No."

"You cut yourself? Why did you do it mom? What is going on with you? I want to help you but half the time you just speak about meaningless things."

"Vegeta didn't hurt me."

"He is hurting you, mom." I opened my mouth and took a deep breath. Was I really going to tell her? Wasn't she hurting enough from whatever she was suffering from?

She cut me off before I could tell her what was happening. Maybe it was for the best. "I know what you've been doing." What was she talking about? "I heard you with your sister. Why Trunks? How could you do that?"

My mouth dropped and stuck open. How could she turn this on me? How did she hear us? Maybe dad found out and told her. "Mom, I don't know what you mean." I hid farther away from her glance as she turned it toward me.

"Don't Trunks. I know what you've been doing. Tell me why you would do that. Please tell me."

I wanted to tell her I loved Bra. I wanted to tell her I wanted to save Bra from our father. I wished I could tell her that Bra was in love with me. The only thing I could get to come out was the typical, "I don't know."

We sat in silence trying not to look at each other. I could hear her start to cry. The room was so quite I could hear the sound of her tears hitting her clothes and my bed. After what seemed like forever she finally got up and left me alone in my trap. Maybe I should have told her about dad, it might have distracted her from what I did. Who was I kidding I knew it wasn't right. The worst thing was, she would probably end up crying to dad and he would probably come after me.

a/n: Okay sorry this took so long but I didn't know what to write lol. Everything I wrote felt like crap so it was better for me to just wait for something to come. Thanks for stopping by tell me what you think. More to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Time crept by with every minute ticking in my head. I had to sneak around my own house in order to avoid certain disaster. The only question that hung in my head was who would be the one to destroy me. Around every corner I expected someone to pop up and say something or do something. I knew it wouldn't take much to finish me off now.

It was actually a few days till I ran into anyone. I guess I had gotten pretty good at sneaking around the house. Fortunately, Bra was the first person I saw and although she was still a threat to me she was not who I was most afraid of. Her face twisted when she saw me. What did I do now?

"You sure know how to hide yourself," she rolled her eyes, "Where have you been?"

"I've been around the house."

Bra sighed and looked at me more serious, "Did mom come and talk to you too?"

"Yeah. She actually talked to you?"

"I'm as shocked as you are. Yeah she just came and told me how she knew what we did and got all sad and whatever."

"Hopefully she doesn't say anything to dad."

"I guess. She'll probably get over it. I don't know why you are hiding from her," she rolled her eyes at me, "Stop being so dramatic."

"Why am I hiding? I don't know what dad is going to do to me, that's why! If she tells him he's going to kill me even though he's doing the same thing," I glared back at her.

Bra just laughed at me, "Don't you mean doing the same person." She laughed again I couldn't believe she was making fun of this situation.

"You are something else aren't you?"

"Sure am," she winked at me playfully and laughed again, "Everyone here likes me so much because of it."

"I think you mean most of us 'lust' after you. I'm pretty sure dad isn't in love with you or anything," I rolled my eyes at her.

"Who said anything about love? I said like. There is a difference and I know the difference, do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh yeah," she teased.

I shook my head, "Go on Bra. Do whatever it was you were going to do."

Bra smiled at me and then walked down the hallway. I don't understand how she could make jokes about a situation like this, but then again she thinks that she is in complete control over everything. It would have been nice of her to take control of mom too so that she wouldn't have found out about us.

Maybe it was better that mom didn't find out about Bra and Vegeta. At least finding out about me wouldn't tear her apart forever. She would eventually convince herself that I was just going through some sort of phase. Chances are I wouldn't end up with Bra anyway and her and dad would eventually get sick of each other. Affairs aren't exciting forever and Bra would grow up and probably want someone to love her. So what was I worried about?

The next few days were very quiet and awkward. My mother eventually saw me around the house but she did acknowledge me. Most of my time was spent waiting for my father to find out. I actually had nightmares of what he might do to me. I also had nightmares about what he was doing to my sister.

I knew Vegeta and Bra were continuing their 'fun' affair despite the fact that mom had already found out about me. When mom left to see Chichi for a day I could hear them in the other room. Vegeta must have forgotten that I was in the house and I'm sure Bra just didn't care. Hearing them sent me into a rage I could feel at the bottom of my stomach. My fists clenched hard to keep myself from screaming out loud. I felt so betrayed by her. My mind wandered in a nightmarish daydream of her laughing to dad about me.

'He said he loved me,' the voice echoed into my head followed by a laugh from both of them. Red liquid dripped from my palms and stained the floor. There was nothing I would have wanted more at that moment than to storm in their and kill them both. A girl who knows she is beautiful is dangerous and should have never messed with her.

If Bra had her way the world would be worshipping her. Men would come from around the world to meet her and get some of her attention. She thought she was supposed to be on some pedestal but she was no queen. Bra was just a vain little girl who would eventually learn her lesson.

I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for creating this monster she has become. If only I had trained her better I could have told her about how evil dad was to keep her away from him. Hell, I had managed to keep her away from friends and outside boyfriends that might interfere with us being together. There was no going back now, she was sleeping with our father and she already developed her own idea of whom he was.

Mom came home a little later at night than I expected her to. I listened by my door to hear where she was going. My stomach dropped when I heard my father's voice at the other side of the hallway. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I heard my father approach her. What was he going to do? I listened to them walk past my door and into their room and I decided to follow them.

After making sure they were staying in their room, I came out of my room and pressed my ear to the door. Are you okay," Dad asked quietly.

There was no noise for a minute, I assumed mom answered him and continued, "I'm worried about Bra and Trunks." My stomach dropped, she was actually going to tell him.

"Why," there was no fear in my father's voice.

"I heard them together and I think they were messing around," she said the words carefully as if she didn't believe herself.

"What?"

Mom was quiet for a second. "I already talked to them about it. It probably won't happen again."

Vegeta growled, "Just kick Trunks out of the house! He's old enough to move out anyway."

"I don't want to do that. I can't kick him out it's not like I don't love him. They probably just need to get out of the house more. I don't think either one of them has any friends."

"Let me take care of Trunks."

A/N: Kind of short but oh well. Send me some reviews! Lol thanks for reading. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next week I waited for him to do something horrible to me. He watched me because he knew that I heard him talking to my mother. The wait was worse then the punishment could have ever been but he knew that and he was thoroughly enjoying putting me through the stress. Every morning he would be there, watching me, smirking as I averted my eyes.

When I was alone I thought about how I would like to kill him. I would gladly watch him suffer for taking away my sister's innocence. He always held himself with a false sense of pride that I would be honored to knock out of him. The thought was exciting, I would be able to help my family and take them away from that freak once and for all. Bra would realize that she was only being used for his sexual pleasure she really had no control in the matter.

Of course reality would always come crashing down on me. There was no way I would be able to kill him he would fight back and I would be guaranteed to lose. Mother would probably freak out on me because I would not be able to tell her the truth about dad and she would think I was just acting crazy. The fantasy of killing my father made me feel big but the truth was I was small and there was nothing I could do but ride out this awkward phase.

The worst part was the treatment I got from my mother. I expected the behavior from my dad and I could have cared less if he talked to me but my mother was different. She wouldn't look at me or talk to me and seeing her always sparked a sickness in the bottom of my stomach. Worse yet was watching her try to get some sort of comfort out of my father. Even when I caught glimpses of him being affectionate toward her it made me want to kill him. I wanted to run over there and wake my mother from that naïve dream of my father she had. He was a monster somewhere in her mind she had to know that.

Mom didn't say anything to Bra and she got to roam the house with virtually no consequences. Dad mostly ignored her but managed to send an occasional smirk her way after she would make some suggestive comment. I didn't understand how mom could be totally oblivious. Most of her time was spent fighting Bra's attempt to suck up to her. She must have been mad at Bra still too but she sure didn't show it the way she did to me.

I felt like a little kid again. I wanted to fight with my sister about who's fault it was and tell her how unfair I was being treated. Instead I decided it was probably time to do something with myself so that I could get out of the house a little more although I wasn't completely ready to leave yet. I enrolled in college and tried to brush up on my studies before I dove back into it. It provided a good distraction for a little while but it was still hard for me to get away from my father. It took a while for me to forget about the punishment that he promised my mother.

Time went by slowly and I faded into the background of my family. My mother started up some medication and stopped being so weird around the house. She started working again and spent most of her time alone. I started to ignore my sister and my father for a while but Bra made sure that I never completely forgot that she was there. My stress was pushed on to other things that were more important than what Bra was doing and for a while we seemed to live normal again.

School served as my escape to reality and I was adjusting beautifully. I had always wondered what normal people thought about before they went to bed and at that point I was starting to see what it was like. People talked to me a little but no serious friends came out of it. My grades were high but then they always have been. I was on my way to something normal until my dad added himself to the equation.

It had been almost a year since my mother over heard Bra and I together and I had almost forgotten about my father's words. He said he'd take care of me and I guess when Vegeta says he's going to do something then he is going to do it. At first he must have thought that staring me down was scaring me enough but when I finally started ignoring him he decided to make the bigger move. Maybe he would have forgotten about it if I had kept to myself a little more. I should have completely pulled myself out of that place I don't know why I was thinking I could co-exist.

After trying to ignore Bra for a while I decided that I should go talk to her. I figured I might be able to brush my feelings aside and be friends with her again. The thought even crossed my mind that I may be able to help repair the damage I had done to her earlier. I pushed aside my homework and headed to her room to see her. I guess I forgot about the thing with her and dad for a minute because I walked through the house like there was nothing to be careful of. I opened her door without knocking and I saw them standing in front of me. My little sister was in the arms of her father staring at me in shock. I quickly turned away from them but my father caught me by the arm.

"I'm sorry. I should have knocked," I struggled to find the right thing to say to make him back off me. My voice stuttered through like some scared kid, I sounded pathetic.

Vegeta's grip tightened on my arm, "Where are you going."

I chocked on my words, "I- I'm sorry I'll leave."

"Don't act stupid! I know you've known about this for a while."

My heart stopped. If he knew why didn't he do anything? Was he waiting for me to catch them? "Know what? What are you talking about?"

He pulled me into the room and threw me against the wall. I heard Bra gasp, "Vegeta! Knock it off! He didn't do anything."

"What the hell do you think you are doing spying on everyone? Mind your own business," He walked over to me ignoring Bra.

I tripped over myself trying to get off of the floor, "I didn't see anything. I don't know what you are talking about. I'll leave. I want to go!"

"It's too late for that," His voice made my sister jump, "I know what you've been doing. Keep your hands off your sister!"

I could feel the emotions change. The anger built up in my stomach making my body shake as I stood there. Vegeta smirked at me noticing this. "What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who's been fucking her for god knows how long! You think what you're doing is any better? I think you're lucky mom didn't walk in on you!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and laughed at me.

"You make me sick! You're never around and when you are you pretend like you give a shit about mom then you go sneaking around with your daughter! What the hell's wrong with you?"

"You don't need to drag your mother into this. What made you think she would be happy with you thinking you love your sister? You tried to make your sister into whatever twisted image you have of her. There's something wrong with you! Stop making everyone else out to look like a freak it's you!"

Bra touched Vegeta's arm calmly, "Dad I-"

Vegeta knocked her hand away, "Don't! Just shut up!"

He stepped closer leaving her in the background. The look of terror on her face broke my heart. I had created this monster with everything I had ever said to her. I kept her close to me and away from the world she had no chance to be normal.

In one quick motion Vegeta punched me hard in the stomach. I went down quicker than I thought I would against him, maybe it was the fear in me. The last thing I saw was Bra drop to her knees and the last thing I remember hearing was her scream.

A/N: I hope who ever said they were annoyed with Trunks doesn't hate the story because I'm actually kinda glad that you got the point. None of them are right, get it? Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
